parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Thomas Parody Casts
Here are some parody casts for TrainBoy43's Thomas Parody Casts. Casts My Thomas/TUGS Parody cast *Thomas-Ten Cents *Gordon-Big Mac *Toby-O.J. *James-Top Hat *Henry-Warrior *Edward-Hercules *Billy-Billy Shoepack *Diesel-Zorran *Percy-Sunshine *Ben-Zug *Douglas-Eddie *Whiff-Lord Stinker *Pete-The Goods Engine *Casey Junior-Puffa *Harvey-Little Ditcher My Thomas/Rayman Parody cast *Thomas as Rayman (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes and have six words in one name) *Gordon as Globox (Gordon and Globox are both big, strong, blue, have the letter 'G', and have six words in one name) *Percy as Murfy (Percy and Murfy are both small and wear green) *Hank as Clark (Henry and Clark are both big, strong, and wear green) *Molly as Uglette (Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Gordon and Globox) *Toad as Sssam the Snake (Toad and Sssam the Snake are both western) *James as Polokus (James and Polokus are both vain) *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) *Lady as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Casey Jr, Montana, Tootle, Johnny, Pufle, Jebidiah, Alfred, Doc, Huey, Sir Heginald, Jacob, Jason, Sir Reginald, and Ferdinand as the Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Trevor, Peter Sam, Rusty, Rasmus, Blue (Azul), Toots, Ivor, Tom Jerry, Greendale Rocket, and Duncan as The Globox Kiddies *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Bzzit/Mozzy *Fearless Freddie as Hadrox *Edward as the Magician (Edward and the Magician are both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Belle as Betilla (Betilla's voice suits Belle, because Belle and Betilla both have the letter 'B') *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise because they both have the letter 'T') *Duke as the Musician *Duck as Joe (Duck and Joe are both wear green and western) *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Pettie *Oliver as Gonzo *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Bubble Owner *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Colossus) *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Bulgy as Ninjaws *Smudger as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Mavis as Razorwife (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Ghost Engines as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *BoCo as Photographer *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grolem 13 *Diesel 10 as The Robot Dinosaur *George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George, and they're both wear green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Max, Monty and Sidney as the Robot-Pirates *Zorran (from TUGS) as Mr. Dark *The Spiteful Brakevan as the Moskito *The Troublesome Trucks as the Raving Rabbids *Duncan as Andre (Both stubborn) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as the Black Lums *Daisy as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Daisy, because they're both big, strong, and wear green) *Elizabeth as Daisy *Johnny Cuba, Zip, Zag, Zeebedee, and Zug (from TUGS) as the Knaarens *Cerebus (from The Little Engine That Could) as Reflux *D261 as The Magician (Rayman Origins) *The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama *Hector as Serguei *Bertram as Dragon Chef My Thomas/Crash Bandicoot Parody cast *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot (Both the main females) *Gordon as Crunch Bandicoot (Both strong and father figures to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Edward as Aku Aku (Both guardians to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Devious Diesel as Dr. Neo Cortex (Both the main villains) *Mavis as Nina Cortex (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Smudger as Dr. Nitrous Brio (Both work with Devious Diesel and Dr. Neo Cortex) *Spencer as Dr. N. Tropy (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Elizabeth as Madame Amberly (Both stubborn) *Diesel 10 as Uka Uka (Both evil and mean to Edward and Aku Aku) *Henry as Tiny Tiger (Both big, strong, and powerful) *James as Dingodile (Both vain) *Bill/Ben as Dr. N. Gin *Duck as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *Percy as Polar (Both best friends, to Thomas and Crash bandicoot) *Lady as Tawna Bandicoot *Hector as Koala Kong *Bulgy as Rilla Roo *George as Nitrous Oxide *Molly as Pasadena Opossum *Salty as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Evil Thomas (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Evil Crash *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Emperor Velo XXVII *Boco as Rusty Walrus My Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody cast *Thomas as Spyro (Both the main heros of this show) *Percy as Sparx (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx) *Oliver as Blink (Both Western) *Toby as Professor (Both old) *Stanley as Flame (Both nice to Thomas and Spyro) *James as Hunter (Both vain) *Lady as Zoe (Both magical) *Edward as Volteer (Both wise and kind) *Duck as Cyril (Both Western) *Harold as Sgt. James Byrd (Both fly in the air) *Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc (Both the main, big, strong, and evil villains) *Emily as Cynder (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Spyro) *Daisy as The Sorceress (Both the main female villains) *Hiro as Ignitus (Both old and wise) *Fergus as Agent 9 *Henry as Moneybags (Both wise) *Molly as Bianca (Both wise) *Rosie as Ember (Both cute) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Elora (Both beautiful and crush on Thomas and Spyro) *Mavis as Sheila *Billy as Mason *Gordon as Bentley (Both big, strong, and proud) *Diesel as Ripto (Both the main villains) *Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp (All of them are twins) *Spencer as Red (Spencer is a villain in HOTR) *Vinnie as Malefor *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Clettus *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Oswin *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Mole Yair My Thomas/Croc Parody cast *Thomas as Croc (Both the main heroes) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as King Rufus *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Luke, Tom Jerry (from Casey Jr. and Friends) Toots (from Porky Pig's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) Huey (from Casey Jr. and Friends), and Trevor as Gobbos *Sir Topham Hatt as Swap Meet Pete *Edward as Croc's Father *Molly as Croc's Mother *Percy as Croc's Adorable Little Brother (Both small and green) *Harold as Beany the Bird (Both flying in the air) *Duke as Professor Gobbo *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Baron Dante (Both evil, strong and mean to Thomas and Croc) *Duncan, Smudger, Bulgy, George, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as Dantinis *D261 as Pirate Dantinis *Diesel as Flibby (Both devious) *Spencer as Neptuna (Spencer is a villain in HOTR) *Diesel 10 as Cannon Boat Keith My Thomas/Hugo Parody cast *Thomas as Hugo *Emily as Hugolina *Stepney as Rit *Percy as Rat *Rosie as Rut *Elizabeth as Scylla *D261 as Don Croco My Thomas/Sonic Parody cast *Thomas as Sonic *Percy as Tails *Gordon as Knuckles *Emily as Amy *Rosie as Cream *Duck as Rotor *James as Antoine *Mavis as Sally *Molly as Bunnie *Toby as Uncle Chuck *Diesel 10 as Dr. Robotnik *Arry as Scratch *Bert as Grounder *George as Coconuts *Diesel as Snively *BoCo as Ari *Edward as Shadow *Hector as Vector *Henry as Espio *Billy as Charmy My Thomas/Mario Parody cast *Thomas as Mario *Edward as Luigi *Percy as Yoshi *Rosie as Birdo *Emily as Princess Peach *Mavis as Princess Daisy *Toby as Toad (Normal) *Splatter as Waluigi *Dodge as Wario *Diesel as Bowser *Skarloey as Baby Mario *Peter Sam as Baby Luigi *Rheneas as Baby Yoshi *Annie as Baby Peach *Clarabel as Baby Daisy *Alfie as Baby Donkey Kong *Smudger as Baby Bowser *Troublesome Trucks as Koopas and Goombas *Bertie as Shy Guy *Sir Topham Hatt as Toadsworth *Lady Hatt as Lady Toadsworth *Coaches as Toads *Flora as Toadette *Duke as Mushroom King *Whiff as Lakitu *Duncan as Bowser Jr. *Gordon as Donkey Kong *Oliver as Diddy Kong *Henrietta as Dixie Kong *Murdoch as Chunky Kong *Salty as Funky Kong *Billy as Lanky Kong *Toad as Kiddy Kong *Nelson as Swanky Kong *Isabella as Tiny Kong *Molly as Candy Kong *BoCo as Kong Fu *Patrick as Rambi *Harold as Squawks *Byron as Expresso *Oliver (Pack) as Rattly *Buster as Winky *Kelly as Enguarde *Ned as Squitter *Jack as Clapper *Alfie as Banana Bird *Lady as Princess Rosalina *Dennis as Luma *George as Kamek *Gremlin as Poochy *The Barber as Boshi *Trevor as Green Toad *Fergus as Blue Toad *Stepney as Yellow Toad *Terence as Orange Toad *Charlie as Purple Toad *Connor as Toadbert *Caitlin as Toadiko *The Diesel/D261 as King K. Rool *Max as Klump *Monty as Krusha *Bulstrode as Kaptain Skurvy *Lorry 1 as Polly Roger *Lorry 2 as Green Kroc *Lorry 3 as Kultass *Cranky the Crane as Cranky Kong *Old Slow Coach as Wrinkly Kong *Spencer as Bluster Kong *Sir Handel as Donkey Kong Jr. *Donald as Troff *Dougles as Scoff *Neville as K. Lumsy *Hector as Boom Boom *Norman as Boo *S.C. Ruffey as Mouser *Arry as Larry "Cheatsy" Koopa *Bert as Roy "Bully" Koopa *Bulgy as Ludwig "Kooky" Von Koopa *Bill as Lemmy "Hip" Koopa *Ben as Iggy "Hop" Koopa *Daisy as Wendy "Kootie Pie" O. Koopa *The Spiteful Breakvan as Morton "Big Mouth" Koopa Jr. *Diesel 10 as Smithy *Fearless Freddie as Professor E. Gadd *Stephen as Koopa Kid *Stanley as Stanley the Bugman *The Chinese Dragon as Petey Piranha *Elizabeth as Kammy Koopa *Sidney as Bob-omb Buddy *Paxton as R.O.B *Harvey as Geno *Henry as Mallow *James as Oogtar *Duck as Detective Herlock Solmes *Hank as Prince Hugo the Huge My Thomas/Kirby Parody cast *Thomas as Kirby *Emily as Ribbon *Molly as Adeleine *Diesel 10 as King Dedede *Diesel as Escargoon *Rosie as Tiff *Percy as Tuff *James as Knuckle Joe *Mavis as Sirica *Edward as Meta Knight *Donald as Sword Knight *Douglas as Blade Knight *Toby as Kawasaki *Spencer as Tokkori *Henry as Rick *Arry as Pon *Bert as Con *Daisy as Lady Like *BoCo as Sir Ebrum My Thomas/Tom and Jerry Parody cast *Edward as Tom *Thomas as Jerry *James as Butch *Gordon as Spike *Molly as Toodles Galore *Emily as Jerry's Girlfriend *Percy as Nibbles *Billy as Quacker *Derek as Lightning *and more My Thomas/Tickety Toc Parody cast *Percy as Tommy (Both small and both have five letters in one name) *Rosie as Tallulah (Both cute and both wear pink) *Casey Junior (from Disney's The Reluctant Dragon/Dumbo/Kronk's New Grove/Casey Junior & Friends) as Pufferty (Both Trains) *Billy as Hopparoo (Both silly and both have Buck Teeth) *Thomas as McCoggins (I was hoping Thomas would be McCoggins) *Daisy as Madame Au Lait (Madame Au Lait's Voice Suits Daisy) *James as Battersby (Both vain) *Emily as Chikidee (Both nice) *Mavis as Lopsiloo *Freddie as Tooteroo *Skarloey, Rheneas and Sir Handel as The Spring Chicks *Elizabeth as The Spring Chicks' Mother *Fergus as Larry The Bug *The Clocks as Themselves *The Special Clock as Itself *Bertie as McCoggins' Motorcycle *Terrence as McCoggins' Stickety Machine My Thomas/The Little Engine That Could (1991) Parody cast *Emily as Tillie (Emily and Tillie are both beautiful) *Molly as Georgia *Edward as Doc *Salty as Farnsworth *Gordon as Pete *Duck as Jebediah *Percy as Chip (Percy and Chip are both youngest) *Cranky as Tower (Cranky and Tower are both tall) *Stepney as Eric *Elizabeth as Jill *Thomas as Rollo the Clown (Thomas and Rollo the Clown are both leaders) *Mavis as Grumpella *Trevor as Chippers the Toy Monkey *Donald and Douglas as The Giraffes *Toby as Purky the Baby Elephant *James as Handy Pandy *Oliver as Strech *Rosie as Missy *Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duncan, Mighty Mac and Freddie as Toy Soldiers/Teddy Bears/Cake-Carrying Mice *Diesel as The Big Wolf (Diesel and The Big Wolf are both scary) *Rusty as The Little Wolf *George as The Eagle (The Eagle's voice suits George) *The Chinese Dragon as The Voice Inside The Cave My Thomas/The Little Engine That Could (2011) Parody cast * Emily as Little Engine * Hiro as Rusty * Arthur as Engine 35 * Daisy as Shiny Passenger Train * Boco as Freight Train (Both green) * Derek as Big Locomotive (Big Locomotive's voice suits Derek) * Belle as Girl Train (Girl Train's voice suits Belle) * Murdoch as Evening Express * Sir Topham Hatt as Tower * Madge as Beverky * Luke as Major (Major's voice suits Luke) * Lady as Jillian * Bill as Bud (Both begain with B) * Ben as Lou * Bertie as Hudson * Jeremy as Ace (Both Planes) * Toad as Caboose (Both Breakvans) * Oliver as Richard * Stanley as Marcus * Neville as Richard's Dad * Lady Hatt as The Teacher * Arry as Scott * Bert as Stretch * Diesel 10 as The Nightmare Train (BoCo can't be Cerberus, and since BoCo is good, Cerberus is bad) My Thomas/Star Wars Parody Cast * Thomas as Luke Skywalker * Mavis as Princess Leia * Toby as Ben Kenobi * Percy as Yoda * Duck as Han Solo * Henry as Chewbacca * Bill as C3-PO * Ben as R2-D2 * Donald/Douglas as Lando Calrissian * Diesel 10 as Darth Vader * James as Anakin Skywalker * Edward as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Diesel as Emperor Palpatine * Bulgy as Jabba the Hutt * Spencer as Count Dooku * Emily as Padme Amidala * D261 as General Grievous * Splatter as Nute Gunnray * Dodge as Rune Haako * Old Stuck-Up as Poggle the Lesser * Arry as Wat Tombar * Bert as San Hill * George as Darth Maul * Oliver as Mace Windu * Gordon as Qui Gon Jinn * Salty as Captain Panaka * Duncan as Watto * Skarloey as Young Anakin * Smudger as Young Boba Fett My Thomas/Indiana Jones Parody Cast * Thomas as Indiana Jones * Toby as Henry Jones Sr. * Duck as Mutt Williams * Emily as Marion Ravenwood * Mavis as Willie Scott * Percy as Short Round * Gordon as Sallah * Elizabeth as Elsa Schneider * Daisy as Irina Spalko * Diesel as Rene Belloq * Diesel 10 as Mola Ram * Scruffey as The Sacrafice Victim My Thomas/Super Monkey Ball Adventure Parody Cast * Skarloey as AiAi * Rosie as MeeMee (Rosie and MeeMee are both pretty) * Peter Sam as Baby * Sir Handel as GonGon * Diesel 10 as Dr. Bad-Boon (Diesel 10 and Dr. Bad-Boon are both evil) * Diesel as Dr. Bad-Boon's Assistant * The Troublesome Trucks as the Robot Theives * Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as the Whale (Both run in water) My Thomas/Super Monkey Ball Deluxe Parody Cast * Skarloey as AiAi * Rosie as MeeMee * Peter Sam as Baby * Sir Handel as GonGon * Oliver as Prince AbeABE * Lady as Princess DeeDee (Lady and Princess DeeDee are both Beautiful) * Sir Topham Hatt as The King * Harvey as The Mail Monkey * Duke as Papa * Flora as Pie-Pie * The Troublesome Trucks as The Naysayers (All Troublesome) * Fergus as The Guard Monkey * Elizabeth as Mermer * Terence as Mermer's Husband * Spencer as Gargar * Trevor as OO * Stanley as CC * Isobella as Tootoot * The Toyland Express (from Babes In Toyland/Casey Junior & Friends) as The Zootopia Train (Both trains) * The Diesel as Fat Cat (The Diesel and Fat Cat are both mean) * Boco as Mac-Mac * Molly as Sumsum * Thumper as Ale-Wat * Whiff as Si'mian * Caroline as Ch'chi (Both begain with C) * Hiro as JenJen * CGI Skarloey as Jeck-Jeck * Butch as Pod'pow * Nelson as Bran'ran * Murdoch as Ru'fus * Jeremy as Captain Si'mian * Henry as Flam'lam * Alfie as Polo * Derek as Duvd'Duv (Both begain with D) * Donald as DeeDee's Father * Douglas as AbeABE's Father * Old Slow Coach as DeeDee's Mother * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Junior & Friends) as Child #1 * Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film") as Child #2 * Casey Junior (from Dumbo/Casey Junior & Friends) as Child #3 * Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Junior & Friends) as Child #4 * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Junior & Friends) as Child #5 * Daisy as Pad'Kee * Edward as Mad'Kee (Both the oldest) * Thomas as Older AiAi * Emily as Older MeeMee My Thomas/Babes in Toyland (1997) Parody Cast * Percy as Jack * Rosie as Jill * Thomas as Tom Piper * Emily as Mary Lamb * Bertie as Mary's Little Lamb * Diesel as Barnaby Crookedman * Sir Topham Hatt's Cat as Scat * Max/Monty as The Bare Trap Dog * James as Humpty Dumpty * Casey Junior (from Dumbo/Casey Junior & Friends) as The Toyland Express (Both trains) * Arry as Gonzargo * Bert as Rodrigo * Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Mice * Rusty as The Monkey Wrench * The Troublesome Trucks as The Goblins * Diesel 10 as The Goblin King * Jack, Alfie, Oliver, Byron, Buster, Ned, and Nelson as The Toy Soldiers * Santa as Himself My Thomas/Thief and the Cobbler Parody Cast * Edward as The Thief (Both Older) * Thomas as Tack (Both Have Same Letter 'T') * Captain Star (from TUGS) as The Narrator * Emily as Princess Yum Yum (Both Beautiful) * Percy as Maiden * Skarloey as Slap (Both Have Same Letter 'S') * Hiro as Hook (Both Have Same Letter 'H') * Harold as Hoof (Both Have Same Letter 'H' Just Like Hiro and Hook) * Toby as Tickle (Both Have Same Letter 'T' Just Like Thomas and Tack) * James as Dwarf (Both Vain) * Henry as Goolie * Toad as Gofer * Boco as Chief * Oliver as Goblet * Gordon as King Nod * The TUGS Characters as Additional Voice * The Thodore Tugboat Characters as Brigands * Devious Diesel as Zig-Zag (Both Main Villains) * Jeremy as Phido (Both Fly In The Air) * Rheneas as Dying Soldier * Diesel 10 as The Mighty One Eye (Both Big, Strong, and Evil) * Molly as Mad Holy Old Witch (Both Have Same Letetr 'M') My Thomas/The Land Before Time Parody Cast * Thomas as Littlefoot * Emily as Cera * Oliver as Spike * Toad as Petrie * Madge as Ducky * Percy as Chomper * Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Ruby * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Ali * Edward and Molly as Littlefoot's Grandparents * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Red Claw * Arry and Bert as Screech and Thud * Diesel 10 as Sharptoothh * Gordon as Topsy * Henry as Mr. Thicknose * Lady as Littlefoot's Mother * Murdoch as Bron aka Littlefoot's Father * George as Pterano * Den and Dart as Sierra and Rinkus * Toby as Shorty * James as Kosh * Duncan as Rhett * Mavis as Tria * Caroline as Tricia * Bertie as Guido * Grampus (from TUGS) as Mo * Zebedee and Zak (from TUGS) as Ozzy and Stuart * Hiro as Archie * Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Elsie * Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rooter * Diesel as Hyp * Billy as Mutt * Smudger as Nod * BoCo as Doc * Spencer and Daisy as Chomper's Parents * Bulgy as Allosaurus * The Chinese Dragon as Giganotosaurus * Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Icky * Elizabeth as Dil * The Horrid Lorries as The 3 Daspletosaurus * The Narrow Gauge Engines as Tinysaurus * Old Slow Coach as Ducky's Mother * Flora as Petrie's Mother * Marion as Dara * Cranky as Meanest Sharptooth * Donald as Mutt's Father * Douglas as Spiketail Leader * Scruffey as Great Hideous Beast * Duck as Tippy * Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tippy's Mother * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Ali's Mother * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Old One * D261 as Albertosaurus * Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Liopleurodon * The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Megalodon * and more My Thomas/The Young Ones Parody Cast * James as Vyvyan * Thomas as Rick * Henry as Neil * Gordon as Mike * Toby as Cliff Richard * Edward as Bambi * Percy as Bastard * Donald/Douglas as Billy Blowoski * Diesel as The TV Detector Man * Duncan, Bill and Ben as The Kids in Ricks Dream * Stepney as Mr. Kendal Mintcake * Emily as Miss Money Strilling * Spencer as Lord Snot * Murdoch as Lord Monty * Lady, Mavis, and Molly as The Amzulu * Daisy as Vyvyan's Mom * and more My Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody Cast * Thomas as Spongebob (Thomas and Spongebob are both the main characters) * Percy as Patrick (Percy and Patrick are both have the same letter 'P') * James as Squidward (James and Squidward are both vain, splendid, mean, and grumpy) * Toad as Gary (Toad and Gary are both cute and little) * Henry as Mr. Krabs (Henry and Mr. Krabs are both wise and kind) * Emily as Sandy (Thomas has a crush on Emily, just like Spongebob has a crush on Sandy) * Spencer as Plankton (Spencer is a real villain in HOTR) * Elizabeth as Mrs. Puff (Mrs. Puff's Voice Suits ELizabeth) * Rosie as Pearl (Rosie and Pearl are both wear pink) * Gordon as Larry (Gordon and Larry are both big, strong, and powerful) * Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Patchy the Pirate * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Mindy * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Dennis * Diesel 10 as The Giant Worm * George as the Flying Dutchman (George and The Flying Dutchman are both green) * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as King Neptune * Diesel as Flats The Flounder (Diesel and Flats The Flounder are both devious) * D261 as Flat's Dad (D261 and Flat's Dad are both green like George and The Flying Dutchman) My Thomas/Godzilla Parody Cast * Gordon as Godzilla * Thomas as Minilla * Toby as Rodan * Emily as Mothra * Percy as Mothra Larva * Spencer as Mechagodzilla * James as Anguirus * Devious Diesel as Gigan * Diesel 10 as King Ghidorah * Henry as Baragon * Edward as Gorosaurus * Duck as Manda * Harold as Varan * Bill and Ben as Kamacuras and Kumonga * Bulgy as Megalon * Oliver as Jet Jaguar * Bulstrode as Ebirah * George as Oodako * Fake Gordon (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Fake Godzilla * Hector as King Ceasar * Murdoch as King Kong * Scruffey as Fire Dragon * Smudger as Ookondru * The Chinese Dragon as Dogora * Cranky as Frankenstein * Arry and Bert as Sanda and Gaira * Bertram as Meganulon * D261 as Mecha Kong * Sidney as Giant Sea Serpent * Paxton as Moguera * Den as Gabara * Dart as Rocket Ship * The Jet Engine as Atragon * Norman as Hedorah * Splatter as Maguma * Dodge as Titanosaurus * The Horrid Lorries as Gezora, Ganimes, and Kamoebas My Thomas/Shrek Parody cast * James as Shrek (Both vain) * Thomas as Donkey (Both cheeky) * Emily as Princess Fiona (Both beautiful and wear green) * Duncan as Puss in Boots (Both scottish) * Harold as King Harold (Both share the same names) * Mavis as Queen Lillian * Diesel as Lord Farquaad (Both the main villains) * Daisy as The Fairy Godmother (Both the main female villains) * Spencer as Prince Charming (Spencer is a real villain in Hero Of The Rails) * Smudger as Rumpelstiltkin (Both evil and mean to James and Shrek) * Percy as Pinnochio (Percy and Pinocchio are both have the same letter 'P') * Edward as Merlin (Both old and wear blue) * Duck as Gingy * Molly as Dragon (Both gorgeous) * Donald, Douglas and Billy as The Three Little Pigs * Wilbert, Neil and Green Arrow (from the RWS) as The Three Blind Mice * The Narrow Gauge Engines as Ogre Babies * Ten Cents, Sunshine and Grampus (from TUGS) as Dronkies * Toby as Magic Mirror * Rosie as Evil Queen (Evil Queen's Voice Suits Rosie) My Thomas/Air Buddies Parody cast * Thomas as Budderball * Emily as Rosebud * Percy as B-dawg * Oliver as Bud-Dha * James as MudBud * Rosie as Tiny * Duke as Sniffer * Edward as Buddy * Molly as Molly (Both have the same name) * Duck as Shasta * Elizabeth as Mrs. Mittens * Boco as the wolf * STH as Sheriff Bob * Trevor as Billy * Terrence as Bernie * Splatter and Dodge as Francois & Phillipe * Bertram as Talon * Toad as Spudnick * Lady as Gravity * Stepney as Puppy Paws * Toby as Santa Paws * Diesel 10 as the Halloween hound * Arry & Bert as Rodney and Skip * Stanley as Pip * Rusty as Hoot * Mavis as Zelga * Stanley/No. 2 as the black cat * Henry as Eddie the elf dog * Charlie as Babu * Jack as Babi * Millie as Cammy * Byron as Slither * Judge Judy the diesel as Ubasti * Catherine as Mala * Daisy as Betty The Hen * Champion The Bull as Mr. Bull * Annie & Clarabel as StrawBerry & Lolipop * D261 as Commander Drex * Luke as Monk-E * Fearless Freddie as Curly the pig * Hank as Captain Canine * Flora as Princess Jorla * Ferdinand as Megasis * Madge as The Cow from super buddies * Lord Patrica as the cat * Wilbert as the dog from super buddies * Henrietta as Blienda * Max & Monty as Grim & Denning My Thomas/Theodore Tugboat Parody Cast * Thomas as Theodore * Percy as Hank * Emily as Emily * James as George * Edward as Foduck * Sir Topham Hatt as The Dispatcher * Mavis as Rebecca * Harvey as Shelburne * Toby as Northumberland Submarine * Merrick as Clayton * Stepney as Digby * Daisy as Carla * Hector as Guysborough * Cranky as Owen * George as Tex * Bertie as Bedford * Gordon as Stewiacke * Rosie as Pugwash * Madge as Constance * Diesel as Oliver * Donald & Douglas or Bill & Ben as Philip and Fillmore * Annie & Clarabel as Petra & Pearl * Toad as Barrington * Scruffey as Bobby * Old Slow Coach as Bonavista * Henry as Truro * Henrietta as Dorothy * Duck as Baddeck * Oliver as Nautilus * The Diesel as Cabot * Troublesome Trucks as Cabot's Cargo * Molly as Sigrid * Trevor as Blandford * Bash & Dash as Bingham & Blankton * Lord Harry/#6/Patrick (from RWS) as Snorri * Rocky as Bayswater * Lady as Isabel * Flora as Bluenose * Neville as Inverness * Hank as Canso * Terence as Kulu the Canoe * Proteus as Haliburton * Millie as Millie * BoCo as Dartmouth * Caitlin as Clementine * Isabella as Freda * The Spiteful Brakevan as Brunswick * Harold as Donald Dock * Thumper as Jasper Dock * Bluebell (from RWS) as Cocomagh * Salty as Fundy * Hiro as Shamus * Stafford as Seabright * Culdee (from RWS) as Colchester * Paxton as Cumberland * Derek as Scally * Arthur as Chester * Marion as Katherine * Patrick as Kirby * Ferdinand as Kingston * Isabel (from RWS) as Clare * Frank (from RWS) as S.S. Malarkey * Mike (from RWS) as Igloo * Jock (from RWS) as Louis * Albert (from RWS) as Gregor * Dowager Hatt as Queen Stephanie * Caroline as Caroline * Primrose (from RWS) as Emma Sophia * Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Linda * Victoria (from RWS) as Gloria Cornwallis * Helena (from RWS) as Margaree Pride * Catherine (from RWS) as Catherine * The Mountain Railway Truck (from RWS) as Jennifer * Pip (from RWS) as Julia * Emma (from RWS) as Margaret * Dulcie (from RWS) as Caroquette * Porter as Henry Eben * Belle as Olympia * Duke as William B. * The Horrid Lorries as The Rhyming Rock Brothers of Ecum Secum My Thomas/An American Tail Parody Cast * Molly as Mama Mousekewitz (Both mother figures to Thomas and Fievel Mousekewitz) * Edward as Papa Mousekewitz (Both father figures to Thomas and Fievel Mousekewitz) * Emily as Tanya Mousekewitz (Both beautiful) * Thomas as Fievel Mousekewitz (Both are the main protagonist) * Percy as Yasha Mousekewitz (Both small and cute) * Henry as Henri (Both share the same letter 'H' at the beginning of their names) * Devious Diesel as Warren T. Rat/Cat (Both are the main antagonist) * Smudger as Digit (Both are lackeys to Devious Diesel and Warren T. Rat/Cat) * Bulgy as Moe (Moe's Voice Suits Bulgy) * Toby as Tony Toponi (Both share the same letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) * Flora as Bridget (Both fall in love with Toby and Tony Toponi) * James as Honest John (Both vain) * Mavis as Gussie Mausheimer (Both wise and old) * Gordon as Tiger (Both are the biggest, strongest, and powerfulest characters) * Daisy as Miss Kitty (Miss Kitty's Voice Suits Daisy) * Spencer as Cat R. Waul (Spencer is a villain in HOTR) * Duncan as Chula (Both stubborn) * Oliver as Happy Train (Both trains) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Tugs The Boat * Duck as Jimmy * BoCo as Wylie Burp (Both are wise and clever) * Troublesome Trucks as The Cossack Cats * Bulstrode as Wave Water * The Chinese Dragon as The Giant Mouse Of Minks (Both the strongest, scariest, and powerfulest creatures) * George as Sweet William * Toad as Jordan Foxx * Bill, Ben, Bertram as The Bullying Orphans * The Trampsteamer as Manhattan Monster * Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Mott Street Maulers * Elizabeth as Madame Mousey (Both rude) * Tiger Moth as The Hawk * The Z Stacks (from TUGS) as Cactus Cat Gang * The Horrid Lorries as Mr. Grasping, Toplofty, and O'Bloat * Belle as Nellie Brie * Flynn as Reed Daley * Lady as Cholena * Murdoch as Chief Wulisso * Clayton (from Tarzan) as Chief McBrusque * Zurg (from Toy Story) as Scuttlebutt * Cranky as Twitch * Derek as Lone Woof * Zorran (from TUGS) as The Scorpion * Jack as Jack * Alfie as Jorge * Rosie as Aunt Sophine * Sidney as Sidney * Bluenose (from TUGS) as Hambone * Big Mac (from TUGS) as Clint Mousewood * Warrior (from TUGS) as Mr. J. M. Schimmel * Hector as Dog * Sir Handel as Dr. Travis T. Hiprocates * Duke as Mr. Ironside * Madge as Lorna Holcombe * Old Slow Coach as Patty Paris * Peter Sam as Dr. Dithering * The Blue Trucks as Lenape Mice My Thomas/The Amazing World Of Gumball Parody Cast * Thomas as Gumball Watterson (Both are blue and the main heroes) * Percy as Darwin Watterson (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Gumball and Darwin are) * Rosie as Anais Watterson (Both wear pink and cute) * Emily as Nicole Watterson (Both beautiful) * Henry as Richard Watterson (Both strong and clumsy) * Rocky as Rocky (Both share the same name) * Lady as Penny Fitzgerald (Both are magical) * Oliver as Larry (Both Western) * Molly as Molly (Both share the same name) * Elizabeth as Miss Simian (Both stubborn) * Gordon as Principal Brown (Both strong, pompous, and proud) * Edward as Mr. Small (Both wise, kind, and helpful) * James as Mr. Robinson (Both vain) * Mavis as Mrs. Robinson (Both stubborn) * Daisy as Tina (Both strong) * Hector as Hector (Both share the same name) * Spencer as Donut Sheriff * Devious Diesel as Sal Left Thumb (Both devious) * Toby as Tobias (Both wise and kind) * Duck as Banana Joe (Both Western) * Toad as Anton (Both are small) * Whiff as Juke * Peter Sam as Alan * Terence as Clayton * Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Carrie * Madge as Carmen (Both wear green) * Bertie as Bobert (Both share the same letter 'B') * Flora as Rachel (Rachel's Voice Suits Flora) * Bill and Ben as The Eggheads (All of them are twins) * Isobella as Masami * Annie/Clarable as Teri * Sea Rouge (from TUGS) as William * Henritta as Sussie * Arthur as Rob * Duke as Santa Claus * Millie as Penny Fitzgerald's Sister * Grampus (from TUGS) as Leslie * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Jamie * Murdoch as Patrick Fitzgerald (Both are strong males) * Caroline as Mrs. Fitzgerald * Donald and Douglas as Bandage Paramedics * Rusty as Idaho * Sir Handel as Razor * Duncan as Ocho (Both are stubborn) * Arry and Bert as Carlton and Troy * Bulgy as Bomb Guy (Both share the same letter 'B') * Old Slow Coach as Granny Jojo * George as Mr. Kreese * Belle as Sarah * The Chinese Dragon as Kenneth * BoCo as Tobias's Father * Marion as Tobias's Mother My Thomas/Jurassic World Parody Cast * Henry as Owen * Emily as Clarie * Thomas Gray * James as Zach * Daisy as Beth * Edward as Lead Trooper * Rosie as Karen * Diesel 10 as Indominus Rex * Lady as Blue * Molly as Rexy * Gordon as Scott * Toby as Christopher * Spencer as Dr. Henry Wu * Bulstrode as Mosasaurus My Thomas/Alvin and The Chipmunks Parody Cast * Thomas as Alvin * James as Simon * Percy as Theodore * Gordon as Dave * Emily as Brittany * Rosie as Jeanette * Madge as Eleonor * Spencer as Ian * Toby as Toby * Flora as Claire * Mavis as Miss Miller * Elizabeth as Zoe * Molly as Principal * Devious Diesel as Mr. Tablot * Edward as Nathan * BoCo as Mr. Rochelle * Henritta as Madame Raya * Henry as Mr. Yesman * Smudger as Dr. Frankenstein * Diesel 10 as Frankie The Monster * Duck as Bud Wiley * Daisy as Mother * Billy as Phil * Donald and Douglas as Police Cops * Murdoch as Bodyguard * Skarloey as Boy * Toby as Sammy The Squirrel * Narrow Gauge Engines as Children My Thomas/Tom Sawyer Parody Cast * Thomas as Tom Sawyer * Percy as Huckleberry Fin * Emily as Becky Thatcher * Rosie as Amy Lawrence * Molly as Aunt Polly * Duncan as Sid * James as Mr. Dobbins * Diesel 10 as Injurin' Joe * Edward as Mutt Potter * Gordon as Judge Thatcher * Toad as Rebel The Toad * Henry as Sheriff McGree * Toby as Reverend * Oliver as Deputy Beam Category:TrainBoy43